


The War is Over Leave the Leaves for the Fall

by sunshinekat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Multi, Scared And Horny, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: (Spoiler warning) Ever let a bloodthirsty monster out of it's cage? Viren did and he's starting to realize it.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Hide My Fears Behind You

A/N what? I have a bunch of other stories I need to update? Look, Viren is scared and horny, Aaravos is eternally amused by his new human pet. Claudia might be in this at some point. 

The temptation for dark magic had burrowed into him as a child. He had been raised in a small town, surrounded by hardworking humans, farmers, potters, blacksmiths. Until one day an illusionist came to town, hooded, with black gloves disappearing into their robes and glowing golden eyes. The people of the town were small minded, initially they were entranced by the wonders they were shown. Viren was drawn to the deafening crash of lighting shooting into the sky, by the beauty of thick-vined blossoms bursting from the ground a myriad of colors in their massive petals. And how with a snap of gloved fingers they were gone. 

The illusionist stayed for three days, filling the town square with people from all over the land. But none of them was more amazed, for enthralled with the acts that took place then Viren. From the moment he saw the runes sculpted into the air by nothing but a few swipes of a finger he needed that power. 

And like that illusionist who was gone one morning without a trace, the village slowly returning to normalcy Viren was devastated, he could feel the pull of his desire to learn magic just as he felt the claws of normal human life urging him back to where he’d come from. 

“And you say I remind you of this illusionist?” Aaravos was seated, legs crossed elegantly, a glass of something in his four fingered hand. 

“No,” Viren says, swallowing thickly, the magician from his childhood had aroused a deep love for magic. Aaravos was starting to make him despise the darkness, and the increasing cost of it. 

Aaravos tilted his head to the side curious, behind the glass this had been charming, like watching a dangerous animal in a cage safely from the other side. Seeing him here in the real world made Viren feel like the one behind the glass, or the animal in the cage. “Why tell me at all then? I did think you were trying to make a point.” 

Had he? It was clear to him now that the illusionist had been an elf. He didn’t know what kind but to remember them now, to remember the wonder he’d felt at seeing what they could do with natural magic. And to compare those memories with sun elves crushed into piles of ash, to see the tendrils of oblivion darken an entire sun…

“Reminiscing actually,” Viren says, shifting against the wall he leaned against, hands neatly linked behind his back, in front of him is an empty chair facing Aaravos, “It seems I don’t have many memories about not knowing what magic was.” He says, he can’t look at Aaravos when he says this, doesn’t want to see the amusement it will cause. 

“Illusions are child’s play Viren, I could teach you more than that.” 

Again, the promises, that voice that lured him so far from what he knew he didn’t know what direction was up anymore. He looked this time, his gaze drawn in by gold irises. 

“I know.” Did he? Would he ever truly know what it meant to have this creature…god…for a teacher? He’d searched long and hard for the knowledge he had, the cost of black magic was something he paid on a day to day basis. To even be able to face his own children he had to take a life. 

What price would he pay to have Aaravos’ favor? 

Aaravos takes a sip from his goblet, the liquid inside is pitch black, or perhaps it is the poor lighting in the room. They had taken residence in an old abandoned castle, upon which the biggest room had been given to Aaravos. He sits comfortably by the gaping crevice in the wall likely caused by cannon fire during an old war. There is are candles lit in the room, but Aaravos absorbs it all. 

“Sit down Viren.” Aaravos says and Viren obeys, albeit he takes his time, he hates how powerless this exchange is making him feel. He was a king damn it all! He was not a child enthralled by magic to the point he would give anything for it. He- 

“Why do you not drink?” Aaravos asks, “don’t you trust me?” 

“I’m not thirsty.” His fingers are gripping the arms of his chair. Aaravos stands up and saunters to where he sits, Viren stares up at him feeling a shiver slither down his spine, he wants to run but his feet feel like led. He’d never get away before he was a pile of ash just like the queen of the sunfire elves. 

He’s too close, hair pale like fresh snow, nearly transparent. The candlelight tried to illuminate his form, but the hues of violet and blue and indigo swallowed it. Startouch elves was what his kind was called, they littered the skin of his shoulders and neck, his arms and his hands and fingers, dotted his nose and cheeks like freckles on a human. 

“Open your mouth Viren.” 

All the breath left him, why? What was in the goblet? What would happen to him if he drank it? His lips parted hesitantly, and four fingers gripped his chin and pulled down gentle guiding his mouth open. 

He saw a twitch in the corner of Aaravos’ mouth, the amusement he despised so much. It twinkled in the glowing gold of his eyes, “That’s a good man, Viren.” And he gently presses the cold metal of the goblet against his lips, he tips it forward. Viren’s hand shoots up and grabs Aaravos’ wrist stopping him, he didn’t expect his skin to be so warm. 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic Viren.” He tips the goblet again, Viren doesn’t stop him. 

It was sweet, and bitter and thick. 

The amusement was clear now, as Aaravos pulls the goblet away and places it on the table behind him. It was wine.

“Did you ever find that illusionist again?” Aaravos asks him, still too damn close looming over him, Viren’s hand long having dropped away from his grip. 

“No - …maybe…that is…illusionists can do what they want they can appear as whoever and-” 

“And?” 

Too close. 

“And…I might have…I might have met them at some point but there’s no way I would know.” 

Aaravos smiles in full this time, the stars on his cheeks twinkle in response and he moves back, Viren shifts in his seat. He hadn’t realized he’d sagged so low into it. 

“I can teach you to unveil their tricks.” 

Would that work on anyone? 

Aaravos looks at Viren over his shoulder, “And no, it won’t work on me.” 

A/N The really important question is was that wine you just drank Viren? :0


	2. I'll Grow My Lust Inside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos is going to take his time getting used to the world again, and mindfucking Viren

Decades. It had been decades since he’d last tasted the air, walked the earth, felt the wind touch his skin. When first escaping the cocoon he had crawled out of that cavern much to the inconvenience of the panicked humans who kept him company. But he had to feel it all again, and sitting naked and covered in the thick glue-like material of his silken prison he felt the sun again for the first time in what felt like eternity. The true sun, not something created by magic but the most splendid star of them all. He could remember Viren covering him with a blanket saying things to bring him back inside. 

It was clear Viren was concerned. It may have something to do with there not being a mirror between them, or say, a worm clinging to his pink rounded ears. It was charming, more than Aaravos expected. Before this Viren was his normal arrogant self, voicing his irritations, putting Aaravos in a jar if he was annoyed. But now Viren would never be able to shut him out again. 

Aaravos decided he would start small, take a few days in the castle to get used to being in the physical realm again. And of course, find out why Viren was being so…skittish around him. The night prior he’d been babbling about an illusionist he saw as a child, perhaps this meant he was comparing it to Aaravos? How flattering! 

Ah, of course not, and then he was too nervous to sit down and drink with him. They’d done it before, what was different? 

The goal was to make Viren as uncomfortable as possible. Getting close to him like this was new and unlike what it had been as a spirit, now he could feel the heat emitting from his body, smell his bathing soap, see the sweat bead up on his brow, oh how he shook when he thought Aaravos was going to poison him. How delightful! 

Perhaps he might teach him something new, some new runes to add to that dreary filth he called dark magic. 

The following morning he finds him in what may have been a parlor when the castle was in it’s hay day. Now it was hollowed out, the ceiling gone, the shelves and furniture strewn around, scorch marks littered along the walls. There was life here, a crevice in the center of the room was filled with rain water, and the ruins of the chairs and burned wood were overgrown with plant life. The air in here was thick and humid with forest magic. Ah, he must be here for the butterflies. 

Viren hadn’t seen him yet, Aaravos wondered if he should leave him to his butterfly catching. He saw the human extend his hand and a witless butterfly land on it. Saw the look on his face, it was as it for an instance he relished in the creatures daring. And Aaravos could only think that this was a perfect time to scare the daylights out of him. So he crept up behind him and slid his hand over Viren’s, the butterfly only twitching, but Viren’s entire body froze up. He stopped breathing for a few seconds. 

“Don’t move Viren, you’ll scare it off.” Aaravos whispers. He likes being this close, likes to know this is what his human feels like. He turns his head and inhales gently, Viren’s hair is soft, clean, he doesn’t smell like he was dead just a few days ago. 

For a few seconds they stand like this, and Viren is clearly not having it, bemused Aaravos blows gently against his ear. It really was pink wasn’t it. That was enough for Viren alas he moved away disregarding the butterfly completely. He stumbled toward the other end of the room. Crossing his arms over his chest he turned on Aaravos, “Might I help you with something?” 

Aaravos frowned, “I was the one helping you remember? And now you’ve gone and scared off the butterfly.” But honestly, if Aaravos stood still long enough they would come back, flutter around him, land on him, like all things magic they would be drawn to him. 

Viren frowned, “They’ll come back.” He says. 

“Does it matter? I do not think your daughter will mind your real face.” Aaravos longed to see how much his mark had changed Viren, longed to touch the lines along his face and jaw. Trace them with his tongue. 

Soon. 

Viren sighs, “It’s not my own vanity…it will be necessary when we take the kingdom back.” 

“This is our kingdom for now is it not? Why not relax?” 

This appeared to upset Viren, his pretty silver eyes were narrowed, mouth stern and tight. “I will relax when I’m back on the throne.” 

Of course he would, that is until he understood that thrones limited the power he could wield. And that true power would come when he struck fear in all who knew his name. When he understood this he would burn it all to the ground. 

“Stop smiling!” Viren snarls, “Do you mock me? I freed you so don’t think-” 

Aaravos couldn’t stand this distance between them, so he crossed it and in seconds he was there again, near the warmth, near the scent of his body. He could see the lines starting to show in his skin. He would be so beautiful. 

Viren staggered back against the wall, ah, he must have shocked him. Aaravos reaches out to touch him, and his hand is struck away and Viren slips away. 

Aaravos stands alone in the tiny stone meadow, staring at his hand, another sensation he had not felt, this physical sting, this burn. He watched the entry way maddened by Viren’s continued resistance to his presence. And thrilled by the challenge it presented. 

He would pluck away at Viren’s fears and insecurities until he gave in, until he was pliant under Aaravo’s thumb. 

A/N here is a little from aaravos' pov. 


End file.
